A Movie Theater Experience
by AmandaLee
Summary: Amanda and Lee go under cover as normal people in a movie theater, when some interesting things occur.


Rate: PG-13, maybe even a little higher, near the end.   
  
Type: Alternative Universe.  
  
Author: AmandaLee  
  
Summary: Amanda and Lee go under cover as "normal" people in a movie theater, when some interesting things occur.  
  
Timeline: Before "All The World's A Stage"  
  
Author's Note: Script mode again. If any questions please contact me at smkfan4ever@hotmail.com Also, there might be a little too much teasing at the end of the story, I know that they didn't do that too much, but in this they do, (also, there is a little far fetched at some points cause Lee cleans.) so if anyone doesn't like that, I am sorry. Enjoy :)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Billy and Lee are talking to a man down in Billy's office.  
  
Billy: Andy, we will give you as much help as possible.  
  
Andy: Thanks a lot Billy, you're a great friend.  
  
Billy: We will put two of our agents on the job at once. (Turns to Lee.) Lee, what about you?  
  
Lee: I would, but I know nothing about the movie theaters.  
  
Billy: Hang on a moment. (Billy goes to his file cabinet and takes out a folder.)  
  
Lee: What are you doing with Amanda's file?  
  
Billy: Checking something out. (After a very few seconds later.) Uh-huh! I knew it. (Billy looks at Andy.) Andy, do you remember an Amanda West?  
  
Andy: Remember her, how could I forget? She was a great employee, even though she destroyed my vacuum cleaner twice in one month, and blew the butter machine up before.   
  
Lee: That sounds like our Amanda.  
  
Andy: Why do you ask?  
  
Before Billy could answer the question there was a knock at the door.  
  
Billy: Come in.  
  
Amanda walked into the room: Sir, I have... (She spotted Andy.) Andy!! (She ran to him and gave him a hug.)  
  
Lee and Billy looked at each other: Andy? (They were both shocked because Amanda never really calls someone older then her by their first name.)  
  
Andy: What are you doing here?  
  
Amanda: I work here. What are you doing here?  
  
Andy: Billy, why don't you fill her in?  
  
Amanda sat down on the couch.  
  
Billy: Amanda, Andy has been getting some anymous death notes and it started ever since that tourist came into the states. Now, Andy didn't want to go to the police with this so he came here. (Amanda opened her mouth to ask a question, but Billy knew what she was going to ask and answered it.) Andy and I grew up together and I told him if he ever needed help, he could come to me. Anyway, we have a few suspects, and one of them is Francine's new boyfriends'. (Amanda started to laugh and so did Lee. Billy paused.)  
  
Amanda: I'm sorry. Go on.  
  
Billy: Well, in Andy's last note they said that they were going to come soon. So we want you and Lee to go down to the movie theaters and keep an eye out for him. Who knows, he might show up, he might not. But we need you there to work, you know, start the movies up and stuff like that.   
  
Amanda: Why don't we just close up the theaters?  
  
Billy: Because he won't hit the theaters and we won't be able to get him.  
  
Amanda looked at Andy: Why is there anyone even after you?  
  
Andy: I have no clue.  
  
Amanda: Okay, I'll go.  
  
Lee: Good. Be down at the theaters at 6 o'clock.  
  
Amanda: Lee, I know, I've worked there before.  
  
Lee: Well, we have to get back to work.  
  
Amanda: That's right. (She gave Andy a hug.) Bye Andy. Talk to you soon. (She and Lee left Billy's office.)  
  
  
Later that night at the house.  
  
Amanda: Mother, I'm leaving!  
  
Dotty: Where are you going, Amanda?  
  
Amanda: Oh, didn't I tell you? Andy, my boss from the movie theaters, needs some help, apparently, all his employees are very busy, and so he called me and asked me if I could help him out for a little while. (Amanda thought to herself, "That was a stupid excuse. She'll never believe that.")  
  
Dotty: Oh, I see. Tell Andy that I said 'Hi'.  
  
Amanda: (To herself.) Oh my gosh, she bought it. (Out loud.) Okay, mother, I will. Make sure that you give the boys my love.   
  
Dotty: I will.   
  
  
That night went by really slow, almost nobody came. It was like that for the next couple of days.  
  
  
SATURDAY NIGHT  
  
Amanda was there around quarter of 6 getting ready.  
  
When Lee got there it was 10 after 6.   
  
Amanda: Late as usual.  
  
Lee: Sorry.   
  
Amanda continued to make popcorn, as Lee just looked at her. He noticed what she was wearing, (jeans, a red tank top with a white opened, buttoned down t-shirt, and her hair was put into a high ponytail.) Before anything else happened Amanda heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
Amanda turned towards Lee: Lee... (She looked shocked because she noticed that Lee was starring at her.)  
  
Lee couldn't turn his eyes fast enough and he knew that Amanda noticed that he was looking at her. That's when Lee realized that someone was waiting to buy tickets.  
  
Lee turned and looked: Oh, I'm sorry. So what movie are you going to go see?  
  
Amanda started thinking to herself, "Was he starring at me, or was he just starring out into space? I don't know." Amanda looked up and noticed that the same people where waiting for her.: What can I get for you?  
  
  
Amanda turned on the movie while Lee started to vacuum the lobby.   
  
Around 7:45 a girl came down into the theater. Amanda went totally shocked.  
  
Woman: Can I use your bathroom quickly?  
  
Amanda: Sure. (The woman went straight into the bathroom.) Oh my gosh!!  
  
Lee: What is it? Are you okay?  
  
Amanda: That's Kristy Mario.  
  
Lee: Old friend of yours?  
  
Amanda: No, well I guess so. Not really, I hate her.  
  
Lee: What?! I'm I hearing this correctly? Amanda King hates somebody?  
  
Amanda: Yeah, anybody would after what she did to me.  
  
Lee: What did she do to you?  
  
Amanda: Nothing.  
  
Lee: No really tell me.  
  
Amanda: She stole my boyfriend away from me.  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Amanda: I had this boyfriend, John, all during high school. We were serious, he bought me a promise ring, and then she came along and took him.  
  
Lee: And what happened?  
  
Amanda: They got married and she divorced him within a year.  
  
Lee: Ouch.  
  
Amanda: Tell me about it.  
  
Kristy then came out of the bathroom and went up the stairs, she then came back down them: Excuse me, but you look familiar.  
  
Amanda: I am Amanda West.  
  
Kristy: Ah, yes, you were John's girlfriend. Come, come, we should get reacquainted.  
  
Amanda gave Lee a looking that was begging for some help, but Lee never caught it.  
  
Kristy: Amanda, so how is life treating you?  
  
Amanda: All right I guess. I'm sorry to hear about you and John.  
  
Kristy: That was a long time ago. You should be thankful that I took him, he wasn't all that good in the end. (Lee listened into their conversation and it was harsh.) So still not married, huh? Lucky you.  
  
Amanda: Actually, I have been married.  
  
Kristy: Oh.  
  
Amanda: And I have two kids.  
  
Kristy: Oh.  
  
Amanda: What about you?  
  
Kristy: Five husbands in the past six years, and only one kid. My son and I are coming to see the 9 o'clock movie. Anyways, I'm in the store for a new boyfriend. (She leaned in forward to whisper to Amanda.) Now, there is one gorgeous lookin' man right there. (Pointing to Lee.) Do you think that he'll go for me?  
  
Amanda: I don't think...  
  
Kristy: I don't really care what you think, that man is mine.  
  
Lee said to himself, "She is being mean to my Amanda. She can't get away with that."  
  
Kristy walked up to Lee: Hey there.  
  
Lee: Hi.  
  
Kristy: So, what you and me get together tonight after you work.  
  
Amanda was furious she was hitting on Lee and she was a bit scared too. Kristy was defiantly Lee's type.  
  
Lee: Sorry, can't.  
  
Kristy: Then what about tomorrow night?  
  
Lee: Sorry, I can't, never. I'm already taken.  
  
Amanda was shocked with his answer, she never heard him lie to a women before.  
  
Kristy: Well, that's all right. Come with me, and I can make it worth your while.  
  
Lee: I've already got someone that does that everyday. (He grabbed Amanda's arms and pulled her close to him.) Isn't that right, Honey?  
  
Amanda, totally shocked, but played along anyways: That's right sweetie. (Lee gave her a tender and gentle kiss on the forehead.)  
  
The face on Kristy's face was priceless. She said nothing. She just smiled and left.  
  
As soon as she left the building Amanda started laughing with joy: Boy, did you see the look on her face? It was priceless!!  
  
Lee was still holding her: It was.  
  
Amanda: Why did (Lee looked into her eyes and started to lean forward.) you (Amanda never really finished her question. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. Right before they made full contact they heard someone clearing their throat and the mood was lost.)  
  
Amanda took care of the older man and while doing so she was saying to herself, "He was going to kiss me, he was. But not anymore though, the moment is gone. We had the perfect opportunity and then we got interrupted, he's not going to try again."  
  
Lee had similar thoughts, "Agh! I was so close! So CLOSE!! It was so perfect, I had her in my arms, I was leaning forward, she was waiting for it, and then on cue we were interrupted. I sure hope that this is not a sign."   
  
They didn't say a word for the next hour.  
  
At 8:30 the movies got out, Amanda went into the booth to rewind the movies, while Lee quickly cleaned the theaters out. A few minutes later they went behind the counter and started working. Kristy came in with her son and gave Amanda an evil eye.  
  
  
At quarter after ten, Lee was checking out sound and temperature in the theaters while Amanda stayed behind the counter.  
  
A few seconds later someone came into the lobby.  
  
Man: Could I get another drink?  
  
Amanda looked up and saw a very attractive looking man. Blonde hair, blue eyes, around 35 years old, and no wedding ring on his finger: Um... sure.  
  
The man was starring at her too: Thanks  
  
Lee came into the lobby and saw the man talking to Amanda. Of course he got jealous.  
  
Man: So, what's your name?  
  
Amanda: Amanda. What's yours?  
  
Man: I'm Hugh.  
  
Amanda: Hugh, that's a nice name. Haven't heard that name a lot.  
  
Hugh: So, you want to get together later on? (Lee was getting mad. He started talking to himself, "She can't go out with him!" Then his conscience started to talk to him, "What is suppose to do? Wait around for you? If you want her, go get her, you big coward you!" With that his conscience stopped talking. Lee decided on what to do.)   
  
  
Amanda started talking to herself, "I can't believe it. This guy was asking me out! But I can't go out with him, I love Lee and Lee only." With that she made up her mind: I would really love to, (Hugh's face lit up.) but I'm..."  
  
Lee interrupted: All ready taken. (He walked up next to her and put his arm around her waist.)  
  
Amanda was furious. Lee was acting like a jealous man, AGAIN!!  
  
Hugh: Sorry about that. (He went into the movie theater.)  
  
Amanda moved out of Lee's hold: What the heck where you doing?!  
  
Lee: I was just helping you.  
  
Amanda: Helping me? Was I holding up a big poster above my head saying, "Help me, there's a guy asking me out"? (Amanda didn't think before she talked and she knew that she was overreacting.)  
  
Lee: Well excuse me. I just... (Just then Kristy came out of the theater. Lee thought quickly and pulled Amanda into his arms.)  
  
Amanda: Lee...  
  
Lee: Shhh, (he said quietly into her ear.) Kristy just came out of the theater, and I didn't think that it would be good if she saw us fighting. (A cold shiver ran down Amanda's spine when Lee's breath tickled her ear.   
  
Kristy went into the bathroom.  
  
Amanda: Lee, (she whispered into his ear.) I am so sorry. (Lee got tingly all over when Amanda's warm breath tickled his ear.)  
  
Kristy came out of the bathroom.   
  
As soon as Lee heard the door to the theater close he moved a little away from Amanda. Just enough so that he could look at her, lean forward, and kiss her. He didn't get there, again, though.  
  
Lee looked at Amanda and started to lean in when all of a sudden everyone started to come out of the theaters.  
  
Amanda and Lee separated from each other.  
  
After everyone left Lee asked: We don't have to clean again do we?  
  
Amanda: Nope, I just want to grab some stuff from the back room and then we can go.  
  
Lee: Okay.  
  
Amanda went into the rather large back room. The door closed behind her.   
  
Amanda: Oh shoot! I'm locked in. Maybe Andy fixed it. (She checked the doorknob out and found out that she was indeed locked in.) Great. Well, I'll just grab what I need and then Lee will let me out.  
  
Lee started talking to himself: What am I doing out here? She's in there, all alone, there's no one here to interrupt us, and maybe I can finally finish what I started. (So he walked into the storage room.) Amanda?  
  
Amanda: Lee, no! Don't close the... (The door closed.) door.  
  
Lee: What? Why?  
  
Amanda: We're locked in here.  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Amanda: The lock on the door is jammed and we get locked in here from the inside.  
  
Lee: What? (He walked to the door and turned the handle, it didn't move.) Great.  
  
Amanda: Hey, its all right there's a first time for everything. (Lee looked at her confused like.) This is the first time that you got us into trouble, not me.  
  
Lee laughed: Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not that bad though.  
  
Amanda said to herself: Easy for you to say. (She sat down on a box and said out loud): So we've got a lot of time on our hands, what would you like to do?  
  
Lee thought of a few things that he'd like to do, but he decided to keep it at a slow pace, so he sat down on the hard floor, and started up a conversation with Amanda.  
  
They sat and talked about everything.  
  
After a while Amanda yawed.  
  
Lee: I'm I boring you that much?  
  
Amanda smiled: No, but it's... (She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.) 1:16 in the morning!  
  
Lee: Yeah, I guess your right. (Lee smiled and Amanda returned it with one of her own.   
  
Amanda tried to find a comfortable position on top of the boxes, but no luck. She needed a pillow, so she removed her white t-shirt, which left her dressed in her tank top. She rolled it up and put it under her head. Surprisingly, it was a little more comfortable, but she knew that she would have a hard time falling asleep. She then kicked off her shoes.   
  
Amanda: Well, good night Lee. (She said while leaning against another box, trying to get comfortable.)  
  
Lee: Goodnight. (There was no way that he was going to fall asleep with his head on the hard ground, so he copied Amanda. He removed his shirt and put it under his head, making him a bit more comfortable.)  
  
A few minutes later Lee heard Amanda trying to find a comfortable way to sleep on a bunch of boxes. Lee was feeling bad, it was his fault that they were stuck in there, he felt that he should at least offer her somewhere comfortable to sleep.  
  
Lee: Amanda?  
  
Amanda stopped moving around and sat up. She noticed that he no longer was wearing a shirt and she tried her hardest not to stare at him: Yeah Lee.  
  
Lee, still in his position on the floor: I feel awful about this. The least thing that I can do is offer you a more comfortable sleeping arrangement.  
  
Amanda: And what did you have in mind? There aren't many things in here that are comfortable. ("Except for you." She said in her mind.)  
  
Lee: Why don't you sleep on my shoulder? (Amanda was stunned. It was as though he read her mind.) It'll be a lot more comfortable.  
  
Amanda: Uh... Lee, I'll be fine.  
  
Lee: Come on Amanda, we've been friends for almost four years. Trust me.  
  
Amanda: I do!!  
  
Lee, without thought: Then come over here and sleep with me! (Amanda's eyes widened and Lee smacked himself in the face with his hand.) That's not the way I meant it.  
  
Amanda: I know. It's okay. (Amanda stood up and walked over to him, sat on the floor, and handed him her white t-shirt.) Here, considering that I get such a wonderful pillow (She smiled.) add this to yours.  
  
Lee sat up, smiled, took the shirt and added it to his: Thanks. (He went back to his original position.)   
  
Amanda hesitated a little bit and then joined him. She laid her head between his shoulder and his neck. Out of an old habit, she placed her hand on his chest. Lee quickly drew in a sharp breath. Amanda realized what she did and removed her hand.  
  
Amanda: Sorry, old habit.  
  
Lee: Ah, so now you're dreaming about me. (He said in a teasingly voice.)  
  
Amanda: What? No! I meant pillow wise.  
  
Lee smiles: Amanda, I'm just kidding.  
  
Amanda: I know. Goodnight. (And she closed her eyes.)  
  
Lee: Goodnight.  
  
A few minutes later Amanda was still having trouble sleeping and she tried moving around slowly, looking for a more comfortable spot, without annoying Lee.  
  
Lee: Amanda, you okay?  
  
Amanda: Sure, I just can't sleep.  
  
Lee knew why too. She was used to having a certain sleeping position. So he grabbed her hand and placed it back on his chest. His hand never left hers.  
  
Amanda eyes grew a little wider.  
  
Lee smile: I did promise you a comfortable sleeping arrangement.   
  
Amanda smiled, moved closer to him, and fell right to sleep.  
  
Lee was about to say something when he realized that Amanda feel asleep. So while his one hand was still covering hers, he put his other arm around her, and pulled them closer together.   
  
Before Lee fell asleep he whispered: Goodnight, my Amanda.   
  
  
A few hours later Lee woke up caused by a little distraction. Amanda was making little circles on his chest. Lee looked at Amanda and realized that she must be dreaming. "Hopefully about me," he thought to himself. He picked Amanda's hand up and brought it to his lips, giving it a tender kiss. He noticed a small smile that developed on Amanda's face and he put her hand back down to its original spot.   
  
Lee couldn't stand it much longer. Without waking Amanda up, he moved slowly so that he could have access to her lips. He slowly lowered his head to Amanda's and gave her lips a quick brush.   
  
Amanda still half asleep: Um... Lee again.  
  
Lee smiled. He knew that she was only half awake, but he decided to take advantage of this opportunity anyways. Lee leaned forward and captured her lips with his. With this, Amanda fully woke up from her sleep. She thought that she was still dreaming so she decided to make the best of it. Her hand started to do a little exploring of Lee's chest. Lee smiled at this and quietly said her name. Lee soon broke the kiss. Amanda slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was in the storage room still. Lee's face was just a few inches away from hers, so at this moment she knew that it wasn't a dream.   
  
Amanda smiled: Good morning.  
  
Lee smiling: Yes it is.   
  
Lee leaned forward and kissed her slowly and gently. Amanda slowly moved her hand up Lee's chest and around his neck. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss. They reposition themselves so that Amanda was on her back and pinned under Lee. Amanda's one hand was exploring Lee's backside, while she ran her fingers through his hair with her other hand.   
  
Soon Lee removed his lips from her and started to place kisses down her neck. He knew when he got to her sensitive spot when she let out a little groan. Lee smiled and started to gently bite it. Amanda let out a much louder groan and she wrapped her legs around Lee's waist pulling them even closer together. Lee moved his hand under her shirt ready to caress her skin.  
  
When his hand made contact with her skin, Amanda screamed: LEE!!!!  
  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away from the movie theater...  
  
Billy was driving towards the movie theater. He was really worried, neither Amanda nor Lee reported in last night when they were supposed to. Billy called up Dotty and explained to her that Amanda was going to be working really late tonight and not to expect her till late tonight or until the morning.   
  
When he reached the theaters he found the door still unlocked and all the lights still on, so he walked in. When he was half way down the stairs he heard Amanda scream Lee's name. Not really sure if it was a scared scream or just a scream, he decided to check it out.   
  
  
Back to Lee and Amanda...  
  
Lee shot his head up: Amanda, what's wrong? (He was really nervous. Did he hurt her? Was he moving too fast?) Did I hurt you? Was I moving to...  
  
Amanda interrupter him: Your hand is really cold. (She smiled.)  
  
Lee smiling in relief: Oh, sorry. (He started to remove his hand.)  
  
Amanda: Don't. Leave it there. (He did so. Amanda wrapped her hands around Lee's neck and pulled him into another kiss. A few moments later Lee started to plant kisses all over Amanda's neck and throat.)  
  
  
Outside the storage room...  
  
Billy opened the door, put the doorstopper in front of it, and slowly walked in. When he saw what was happening, he felt a little embarrassed for walking in on them, but was happy that they were finally together. Being relieved that they were okay, he was about to turn and leave, they would never know that he was there. But before he could turn Amanda opened her eyes and made eye contact with Billy.  
  
Amanda: Lee!?   
  
Lee shot his head back up and followed her gaze to what she was starring at: Billy!? (Lee tried to move, but couldn't) It's...  
  
Amanda: It's not what it...  
  
Lee realized why he couldn't move and interrupting Amanda: Amanda, you're gonna have to let go of me.  
  
Billy could barely hold back his laughter.  
  
Amanda: Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. (And she unwrapped her legs from around Lee's waist.)  
  
Lee got up and walked over to Billy: Billy, it's not what it looks like.  
  
Amanda picked up her very wrinkly white t-shirt, put it on and went over to her shoes.  
  
Billy: I believe you. Just one question? What's with the lipstick?  
  
Lee: What?   
  
Billy: I don't think that pink is your color.  
  
Realizing what Billy was talking about, Lee looked at Amanda and notice that her lips still held a faint color of pink from the night before. It really shouldn't of rubbed off and been that noticeable, but in Lee's case it did.  
  
Lee started to quickly think of an excuse: I was... I was... just... just... uh...  
  
Billy: Getting in touch with your famine side. (Billy smiled and Lee gave him a 'look'.)  
  
Amanda, trying to change the subject: So, what about that bad guy?  
  
Billy: Hmm... Oh yeah. Well, it did happen to be Francine's boyfriend. But what we didn't know was that he was always giving out threat notes to other places, like the restaurant that they went to last night. When he took out some money out of his wallet, his threat notes accidentally fell out, she then noticed the gun on him, put two and two together, and took him out.  
  
Amanda: Well, that's good.  
  
Billy told Amanda that he called her mother and what he said.  
  
By the time they finished talking Lee gathered all his stuff up and was ready to go. Lee left the storage room. Billy was ready to leave when Amanda pulled him back and said: Please tell this to no one.   
  
Billy: Tell what to whom?  
  
Amanda smiled: Thanks.  
  
Amanda caught up with Lee. Lee took Amanda's hand in his and they walked out together.   
  
Lee: Amanda, you want to go for a little walk in the park?  
  
Amanda: Sure.  
  
Amanda: So, Lee, was there a reason for our little walk?  
  
Lee knew why he brought her here, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he didn't know how too. So he decided to say what he felt, that he's happy what happened and sorry that they got interrupted: I... about earlier today... I just wanted to say that I'm...  
  
Amanda thought to herself: I knew it, he's going to take it back. He's going to say that he didn't mean for it to go so far. Not this time, I'm going to say my peace before he can give me that stupid speech of his. (Throwing all caution to the wind, she looked down, and said): Lee, I love you. (Lee smiled from ear to ear, but she didn't see it, she couldn't look him in the eyes, or anywhere near his face. Lee opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Amanda): I know that, that's something that you probably didn't want to hear, but I thought that I'd put my two cents in before you gave me your little speech.  
  
Lee knew exactly what little speech she was talking about. Lee placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up, but her eyes were still closed and he could see tears starting to leave her eyes: Amanda? (She didn't open her eyes) Amanda, I need you to open your eyes. (She slowly opened them.) I wasn't going to give you my speech that has been worn out, and of course I wanted to hear that because I love you too, more than anything.   
  
Amanda smiled and was so happy. Lee cupped her face in his hands, wiped her tears away with his thumbs, and kissed her.  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
